Plastic bags of the general type involved herein are known to those skilled in the art. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,269. That patent discloses a plastic bag having a carrying handle within a gusset at one end of the bag. Due to the manner in which the handle is connected to the panels of the bag in said patent, there is a limit to the amount of weight that may be supported by the bag. The present invention is directed to solution of the problem of increasing the amount of weight that may be supported within the bag.